Be my Valentine
by Flojiro
Summary: One-shot Saint Valentiénien et petit yaoi choupi. MomoRyoma.


Auteur : Flojiro

Pour les compliments, caresses dans le sens du poil et autres trucs du même genre : tigresse.perverse@laposte.net 

_Ryoma__ : On prend aussi les critiques bien méchantes, hésitez pas._

Sale gosse !! -_-

Base : Prince of tennis

_Kougaiji : Noooonnnnnnn??? O_o C'est pas nous les victimes cette fois?? O_o_

Ben... faut changer de temps en temps... ^_^

Titre : Be my Valentine

(Je trouve que ça sonne bien. Un peu trop bien en fait : j'ai encore dû piquer ce titre quelque part sans m'en rendre compte... -_- Si c'est le cas, pas taper s'iouplaît ! Juste me le signaler et je veillerai à changer ça...)

Genre : Choupi et casage de perso... fic de Saint Valentin quoi. ^_^;;

Couples : Momo/Ryoma

Parce qu'il sont trop choooouuuuuu tout les deux et que je les aime! ^^

Commentaires annexes : 

Alors, d'abord je m'excuse auprès des puristes si j'ai casé les quatre garçons de première année (Ryoma, Horio, Mizuno et Katou) dans la même classe. Je savais pas que c'était pas le cas en réalité... et puis c'était beaucoup plus simple alors... licence de fikeuse!! 

Autre licence : je qualifie de loin en loin les yeux de Ryoma d'"ambrés" et ceux de Momo d'"améthyste"... je sais que c'est pas vraiment tout à fait adapté mais bon... ceux sont de jolis mots et ça évite les répétitions. ^^;; 

Pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Ceci est un one-shot sans prétentions, juste que l'idée d'écrire un truc pour la Saint Valentin m'a plu et que Ziel me réclamait un truc choupi depuis des plombes... ^_^;; 

Voilà que ff.net s'amuse à ne plus sauter qu'UNE ligne en tout et pour tout, même si y'en a 40 de sautées dans le document original!! O_o Les "******" sont là pour pallier à ce problème et séparer les paragraphes... non, mais j'vous jure... -_-

(Hé, hé, z'avez vu ?? ^^ C'est la première fic Prince of Tennis francophone sur ff.net !! ^_^ )

Enfin, bref... allez c'est partie ! Laissez vos neurones aux vestiaires et acceptez la choupitude si évidente du Momo/Ryoma... ^^

                                                      ***********************

Be my Valentine

                                                      ***********************

"Vous avez vu comme Echizen-kun est doué en anglais ?!"

"Ouiiiiiii !!! Il a même encore drôlement surpris le prof tout à l'heure ! Vous avez vu sa tête au sensei ?!"

"Il paraît qu'il habitait aux Etats-Unis et qu'il n'est revenu au Japon que cette année..."

"Vrai ?! Sugoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!"

"Chut ! Le voilà !"

Le groupe de filles passa devant eux en gloussant, jetant des regards qu'elles supposaient sans doute discrets à un Ryoma plus indifférent que jamais alors qu'Horio prenait des poses avantageuses dans l'espoir d'attirer leur attention, déclarant suffisamment fort pour être entendu de tout le bâtiment que, oui, évidemment, il était d'accord pour aider Katou-kun en anglais, vu que son niveau était excellent et bien au-dessus de son âge et que, après tout, il fallait faire profiter les autres de ses talents et... tandis que son élève potentiel le regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant comment la conversation était passé des hypothèses concernant le menu de midi à ça..!  Les conversations "discrètes" reprirent aussitôt que les filles se sentirent hors de vu et à nouveau libre de papoter... c'est-à-dire à peine eurent-elles dépassé la hauteur des quatre garçons adossés au mur du couloir...

"T'as vu ça ?! Il est trooooooop kakkoii !!"

Horio prit son plus bel air suffisant tout en lançant à Ryoma un regard triomphant.

"Haiiiii !! Il a teeeeeeeeellement de classe avec son air distant, je craque !!"

Le rouquin s'effondra au sol sous les rires de ses deux camarades et un observateur très très habile aurait même pu déceler l'ombre d'un micro sourire narquois se dessiner sous une casquette blanche.

"Mais c'est pas possible !!" geignit Horio en se relevant avant de venir se planter devant le jeune regular, "Qu'est-ce qu'elles te trouvent toutes ?! Je suis pourtant bien plus séduisant que toi !!" il passa une main complaisante dans ses cheveux courts avant de poursuivre, s'adressant cette fois à ses deux comparses, "Vrai, quand je pense à tous les cadeaux que ce glaçon sur pattes va trouver dans son casier demain, ça me déprime !"

"C'est le lot de tous les regulars, rase-motte ! La rançon de la gloire !"

Trois paires d'yeux se portèrent simultanément sur le nouveau venu et l'habituel cri d'accueil jaillit :

"Momo-chan sempai !!"

Ledit Momo-chan leur dédia un grand sourire par-dessus les monceaux de nourriture qui lui encombraient les bras.

"Evidemment, moi j'en ai toujours davantage que les autres, parce que non content d'être regular je suis aussi le plus beau gosse de l'équipe..." 

Horio laissa paraître une moue peu convaincue alors que les deux autres échangeaient un coup d'œil discret, partageant silencieusement leurs doutes quant à la préséance de Momo-chan senpai dans ce domaine particulier... surtout au vue des cohortes de filles se pâmant au moindre geste de Tezuka-bucho, pour ne citer que lui...

"Hoi." L'attention générale se porta sur un regard brun dans lequel se lisait tout l'intérêt passionné de celui qui pose une question parce qu'il n'a vraiment rien de mieux à faire, "Pourquoi je trouverai des cadeaux dans mon casier demain ?" 

Un silence incrédule plana quelques secondes avant que ne retentisse le rire de Momoshiro alors qu'Horio laissait ostensiblement tomber son front dans sa main.

"Echizeeeeeeennnnnnnnn !! Mais sur quelle planète tu vis ?! Ça fait au moins deux semaines que les filles parlent que de ça et que les rues sont envahies de cœurs rose bonbon et toi... tu sais même pas que demain c'est la Saint Valentin ?!" 

Un bref hochement de casquette négatif ratifia cette fausse interrogation, appuyé d'un haussement d'épaules montrant bien à quel point le jeune regular se sentait peu concerné par son ignorance sur la question. Le front d'Horio entra à nouveau lourdement en contact avec sa paume.

"En même temps, je vois pas bien en quoi ça nous étonne..." soupira Momo tout en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste.

Deux de ses kohai imitèrent ostensiblement son mouvement tandis que le rouquin levait ses deux mains au ciel en quête d'une réponse divine.

"Mais pourquoi faut que ce soit un type comme lui qui se gave de chocolats à la Saint Valentin, hein ?!"

"Je n'aime pas le chocolat."

Un silence choqué accueillit cette déclaration purement informative et débitée sur un ton de désintérêt total. L'aîné du groupe se reprit le premier, sur une réaction pleine d'originalité.

"Nani ???!!!"

"Je savais qu'il était pas humain..." laissa tomber Horio d'un ton lugubre.

Le petit prince balaya ses interlocuteurs d'un regard presque interrogateur.

"Echizen... Tout le monde aime le chocolat !" expliqua finalement le seconde année sur le ton de la plus pure évidence, aussitôt approuvé par les hochements de tête des trois autres.  [1]

Ryoma haussa vaguement les épaules avant de ramasser son sac.

"Pas moi." 

Il considérait manifestement la discussion comme close et s'était retourné vers l'extrémité du couloir lorsqu'un appel lui fit tourner à nouveau la tête.

"Hoi, Echizen !" Momoshiro plantait sur lui son si étrange regard violet "Y'a bien un truc sucré que tu aimes, non ?!"

Le jeune tennisman fronça les sourcils à cette question, manifestement inattendue, et finit par y répondre sur un nouveau haussement d'épaule.

"La pâte d'amande." 

Il se détourna définitivement sur ces mots et se mit à marcher vers la sortie.

"Ryoma kun ! Où tu vas ?"

"Manger." Répondit l'interpellé sans se retourner.

Trois regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant.

"Matte Ryoma-kun !!"

"Hoi ! Attends-nous Echizen !!"

Un petit rire secoua Momo alors qu'il regardait les trois garçons s'élancer à la poursuite de son équipier.

"Drôle de type tout de même..." 

Un étrange sourire flotta un instant sur son visage avant que son propre estomac ne se rappelle lui aussi à son bon souvenir.

"Itadakimasu !!"

                                                      ***********************

Adossé à la barrière de métal courant sur tout le pourtour de son lieu de méditation favori – le toit de l'école – Ryoma contemplait d'un air hésitant entre perplexité et dédain les cadeaux de la Saint Valentin dont il avait trouvé son casier rempli, confirmant les pronostics de Horio. Etalés à ses pieds se trouvaient ainsi une bonne dizaine de sucreries, accompagnées pour la plupart de cartes et de messages pouvant se résumer à un "Tu es troooooop kakkoii, je t'aime Ryoma-kun !!" Aux variations plus ou moins évoluées... 

Parmi eux trônait un immense cœur rose dont l'odeur pénétrante de colorant à la fraise avait tellement imprégné son sac qu'il se demandait avec horreur s'il arriverait jamais à l'en débarrasser. Cette... chose... tenait compagnie à une carte figurant une multitude de cœurs passant par toutes les nuances du rose pâle jusqu'au rouge sang et dont le rabat ouvrait sur ces mots : "Ryoma sama ! Tu es l'unique amour de ma vie et je ferai tout pour te conquérir ! Tomoka." Il reposa le bristol en secouant la tête d'un air perplexe, tout en ne pouvant retenir un léger frisson. Il se demandait vraiment, chez cette fille, quelle était la part de véritable attachement – adoration ?! – et celle d'exagération monstrueuse... Il gageait que cette dernière était certainement, et de loin, la plus conséquente. Et il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper ! 

Il frissonna à nouveau avant de repousser loin de ses pensées cette idée traumatisante. Cette dingue se la jouait amoureuse transie, mais ce n'était que cela pour elle : un jeu. En revanche... Il saisit un cœur de taille plus modeste mais davantage travaillé : entièrement en chocolat blanc, ses bords festonnés de ce qui devait être du sucre solidifié et coloré en rose pâle, la même matière emplissant le kanji creusé en son centre et qui représentait, bien entendu, l'amour. La carte épousait la forme d'un petit ange encochant une flèche à la pointe figuré par un cœur. Au dos de cette dernière, un simple nom, tracé d'une écriture timide : Ryuzaki. 

Il soupira lourdement en contemplant de nouveau la sucrerie. C'était vraiment adorable... d'une mièvrerie dégoulinante... Et en plus il détestait le chocolat blanc ! Il savait bien que Sakuno avait voulu bien faire... Sakuno essayait toujours de bien faire. Malheureusement... ça la rendait, au final, bien plus envahissante que sa tarée de copine. D'autant qu'elle était – ou du moins se croyait – réellement amoureuse de lui ! 

Il laissa sa tête reposer contre les barreaux métalliques et contempla le ciel par delà la visière de sa casquette. Bon sang, quel besoin avait les filles de constamment devoir tomber amoureuses ?! On aurait dit que la plupart n'étaient pas capable de vivre sans petit ami potentiel, amour secret ou passion dévorante... Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles ! 

Sur cette constatation pleine de bon sens il reprit l'examen de son "butin" – selon l'expression pleine de romantisme de Momo sempai – se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de tout ça... Hors de question de les ramener à la maison, il entendait déjà les piques pleines de sous-entendus du pervers qui lui servait de père, et ses histoires abracadabrantes sur ses propres cadeaux de Saint Valentin qui, Ryoma n'en doutait pas, finiraient certainement par avoir débordé de son casier et envahit l'école entière... 

Il venait de décider de les distribuer à ses trois crampons attitrés et à qui en voudrait par ailleurs - si possible bien en vue des expéditrices, ce qui lui éviterait peut-être de crouler sous ce genre de démonstrations d'intérêt écoeurantes l'année prochaine - lorsque son regard se posa sur la confiserie dont il s'était délibérément détourné jusqu'à cet instant. Là, reposant au milieu des cœurs en sucre ou en chocolat, incongrue et, dans le même temps, semblant tellement à sa place, se trouvait une raquette de tennis... Une magnifique raquette en pâte d'amande, au manche et au contour rouge, ses cordes nettement séparées les unes des autres, une balle reposant sur son tamis et - détail qui amena malgré lui un petit sourire amusé sur le visage de Ryoma - une casquette blanche à demi posée sur son manche. Aucune carte, aucune signature. 

Le jeune prodige fronça les sourcils. Depuis ce matin, cette raquette le laissait désagréablement perplexe. Enfin... ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on offrait à la Saint Valentin, si..? Et puis... qui avait bien pu lui faire ce cadeau tout en restant anonyme, alors que toutes les autres filles avaient revendiqué haut et fort les leurs, certaines allant même jusqu'à ajouter leur numéro de téléphone ! 

Secouant la tête face à cette énigme, le plus jeune des regulars de Seigaku commença à remettre ses présents dans son sac : les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre. Comme ses yeux se reportaient sur le dernier encore à terre - à savoir, l'inévitable raquette! – il s'immobilisa soudain et, revenant à son sac, ouvrit la poche situé sur l'avant. Il en sortit une énième friandise, enveloppé dans un plastique transparent. C'était un simple sablé de forme ronde, recouvert d'une couche de chocolat noir et dont la seule concession à la période de l'année était les mots "Happy Valentine", apparaissant en relief et d'un beau violet sombre. Et il se demanda à nouveau ce qu'il lui avait pris d'acheter un tel truc... 

Il avait faim, c'est pour ça qu'il était entré dans cette boulangerie. Et lorsqu'il en était ressorti... d'une main il tenait une brioche dans laquelle il avait déjà commencé à mordre, et de l'autre... La vendeuse avait souri en lui demandant si c'était pour sa petite amie mais il s'était contenté de secouer la tête, ce qui avait fait rire gentiment la femme qui avait sorti un commentaire amusé sur les gamins timides et les premières amours qu'il n'avait pas écouté. La vérité, c'est qu'il ignorait complètement pourquoi ou pour qui... Il avait juste eu envi d'acheter ce truc. Ça lui avait semblé... la chose à faire, dés qu'il l'avait vu. 

Il s'adossa de nouveau au garde fou avec un long soupir. Décidément, il n'aimait pas la Saint Valentin!

                                                      ***********************

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, occupé à contempler les nuages d'un air absent, couché sur le dos, tout en grignotant la balle qu'il avait détaché de son support sucré. Elle était un tout petit peu plus dure sur l'extérieur alors que l'intérieur avait cette consistance et ce goût sucré, avec une pointe d'amertume, si particuliers à la pâte d'amande. Quelle que soit sa mystérieuse valentine, il devait reconnaître que son cadeau était délicieux. Une voix un rien moqueuse le tira de sa dégustation silencieuse.

"Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici, Echizen!"

Il eut un violent sursaut intérieur tout en se redressant le plus calmement du monde – des années de pratique pour en arriver à ce niveau de maîtrise et parvenir à cacher toute émotion à ses adversaires... En l'occurrence, et comme il le comprit instantanément lorsque ses yeux se plantèrent dans deux prunelles violette, il ne s'agissait pas d'un adversaire. Ce qui ne faisait plus aucune différence de toute manière : dissimuler ses émotions lui était devenu une seconde nature. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son aîné. Qui répondit aussitôt à sa question informulée – Ryoma ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir mais il était évident que Momo s'était parfaitement adapté au mutisme de son jeune coéquipier et avait même trouvé la parade : il parlait pour deux... ce qui, en fin de compte, ne déplaisait pas tant au petit prodige qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...

"Les cours vont commencer dans cinq minutes et tes petits copains te cherchent partout! J'ai bien essayé de leur dire que tu étais certainement en train de remercier comme il se devait l'une ou l'autre des jolies filles qui t'avaient choisi pour Valentin mais... étonnamment ils ont eut l'air plutôt sceptiques..."

Le jeune tennisman ne se donna pas la peine de répondre au ton faussement perplexe et au sourire narquois de son sempai, se contentant de se relever sur ses genoux et d'attraper son sac. Ce faisant, son regard tomba sur son achat inexpliqué et il ne pu s'empêcher de froncer de nouveau les sourcils à cette vue. Ayant manifestement suivit son regard, Momoshiro éleva une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

"Le cadeau de ta Valentine préférée, Echizen?" il s'accroupit derrière son équipier pour jeter un coup d'œil à la friandise en question et poursuivit d'un ton un peu surpris, "Elle a des goûts plutôt spartiates pour une fille..."

Ryoma ne parlait pas beaucoup, certes, mais il mentait rarement, se contentant tout simplement de ne rien dire et de répondre de façon minimale aux questions dérangeantes – quand il ne les éludait pas carrément. En l'occurrence, il secoua brièvement la tête de droite à gauche. Ce qui eut pour résultat de faire s'élever derrière lui une voix vraiment étonnée cette fois.

"Ce n'est pas une fille qui t'as offert ce truc?"

Un sourcil brun se haussa d'un quart de millimètre. Décidément, Momo commençait à le comprendre un peu trop facilement! Il secoua de nouveau sa casquette. Trop tard pour éluder la question : à présent que son sempai avait flairé quelque chose de potentiellement intéressant, il ne le lâcherait plus jusqu'à en avoir le fin mot. Lui aussi commençait à bien le connaître...

Un silence méditatif régna quelques instants, alors que le seconde année réfléchissait vraisemblablement aux possibilités restantes. Ryoma su qu'il avait compris lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et l'attirer en arrière alors qu'un poing frictionnait "amicalement" son cuir chevelu à travers sa casquette.

"Nan, Echizen?!" le tennisman hésitait manifestement entre stupéfaction et foutage de gueule en règle, "Tu vas pas me dire que c'est toi qui l'as acheté quand même?!" 

"Ça fait mal, Momo sempai." Fit remarquer Ryoma d'un ton blasé avant de hocher brièvement la tête. Encore une fois, impossible de ne pas répondre sans avoir ensuite son sempai sur le dos toute la journée... et par là même, une bonne partie de l'école au courant en fin de compte. 

La main stoppa son frottement sur son crâne et un nouveau silence s'appesantit entre eux avant que Momoshiro n'élève une voix exempte de toute moquerie. 

"Et... qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'offrir à Sakuno..?"

Etonné par ce ton au sérieux plutôt inhabituel, le jeune joueur tourna à demi la tête, toujours bloqué qu'il était dans l'étreinte de son aîné. Il croisa le regard violet, à quelques centimètres du sien, dans lequel il lui sembla lire une chose qu'il n'y avait jamais vu... à tel point qu'il ne parvint pas à mettre un terme dessus... une espèce de... tristesse..? Mais cette étrange expression disparue en une fraction de seconde, aussitôt remplacé par l'habituel brillement moqueur, et Ryoma finit par se convaincre - sur un haussement d'épaule peut-être un peu moins détaché que d'ordinaire - qu'il avait certainement rêvé. 

Une nouvelle fois, il secoua négativement la tête. Il ignorait toujours ce que cette confiserie faisait là, mais il était sûr d'une chose : elle n'était pas pour Sakuno ! Le bras qui enveloppait son torse se retira et la chaleur du corps de son équipier s'éloigna de son dos. Il étudiait froidement l'impression curieusement désagréable qu'avait fait naître en lui ce départ lorsque la visière de sa casquette lui fut soudain rabattue sur les yeux par une tape amicale.

"Très bien, garde tes secrets, Ryomeo!"  

Il perçut de nouveau une note bizarre percer sous le ton narquois, mais ne parvint pas à préciser davantage. Redressant sa casquette, il leva les yeux à temps pour voir le regard améthyste se poser sur la raquette en pâte d'amande qui était restée elle aussi sur le sol. Un sourire gêné se dessina sur le visage du joueur juste avant que ses yeux ne se détournent et ne croisent ceux de son kohai. Une grimace mi railleuse mi embarrassée tordit ses lèvres comme il lisait l'interrogation peinte dans le regard brun. A laquelle il répondit néanmoins.

"Tu..." un petit rire presque nerveux lui échappa, "Non, tu vas te foutre de moi!" 

Le sourire penaud de son interlocuteur fit se hausser les sourcils de Ryoma de façon très inhabituellement expressive et il prit même la peine de formuler sa question à haute voix... 

"Momo senpai..?"

Ce dernier donna un léger coup de tête en direction de la sucrerie qui intriguait tant le jeune regular et commença d'un ton hésitant :

"Quand je l'ai vu, dans la vitrine de la pâtisserie... au milieu des cœurs et des angelots... je... enfin... je me suis tout de suite dit qu'elle était pour toi..." le sourire railleur que le brun essayait d'arborer ne parvenait pas à masquer son expression troublée, ce dont il dû se rendre compte car il se retourna soudain en haussant les épaules, "Bon, tu fais c'que tu veux, mais moi je vais en cours!"

Il le regarda s'éloigner, mains dans les poches, entendit la lourde porte se refermer derrière lui puis, quelques secondes plus tard, retentir la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Il s'aperçut au bout d'un moment que son doigt suivait les lettres violettes à travers la fine épaisseur de plastique. Ce violet... ressortant sur le brun sombre du chocolat noir... Ryoma cligna des yeux, signe chez lui de profond étonnement.

_Je me suis tout de suite dit qu'elle était pour toi..._

Nouveau clignement de paupières.

"Momo...sempai..?"

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent tandis que leur propriétaire examinait pragmatiquement cette possibilité. Quelques cogitations plus tard il se levait, rangeait soigneusement ses confiseries dans son sac et quittait les lieux. 

                                                      ***********************

S'appuyant lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise, Horio Satoshi, deux ans d'expérience dans la pratique du tennis, s'étira consciencieusement avant de croiser ses bras sur son bureau et d'y poser sa tête avec un immense soupir, tentant de savourer ces quelques minutes de repos avant leur prochain cours, cours qu'il détestait entre tous : mathématiques... Derrière lui, Mizuno prit la parole d'un ton un peu inquiet.

"Ryoma kun n'est pas venu finalement. C'est quand même bizarre, c'est pas son genre de manquer les cours... Enfin, sauf le premier cours du matin de temps en temps, mais là..."

"C'est vrai." Approuva Katou sur un hochement de tête, "Ceci dit, ça a pas trop eu l'air de déranger le prof d'anglais, au contraire. Il semblait plutôt content de réussir à faire un cours complet sans se faire reprendre constamment..."

Horio s'apprêtait à s'en mêler lorsque le sujet de la discussion  passa tranquillement devant lui et alla s'asseoir à sa table comme si de rien n'était. Trois paires d'yeux aux expressions allant de l'interrogation à l'agacement le regardèrent sortir ses affaires de math de son sac avec une imperceptible grimace – sur ce point, Ryoma partageait pleinement le point de vue du rouquin... Lequel, bien entendu, perdit patiente le premier.

"Mais bon sang, Echizen, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de sécher le cours d'anglais ?! Où est-ce que t'étais ?!"

"Dehors."

Un instant de silence suivit cette réponse laconique, le temps pour l'apprenti tennisman de reprendre son souffle avant de hurler littéralement :

"Je me doute bien que t'étais dehors ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu trouver de si important à y faire pour..."

"Horio-kun..." le coupa soudain une voix à la suavité glaçante, "Si le but de votre bruyant exposé est de démontrer à Echizen que, se trouvant à l'extérieur, il avait la possibilité de mesurer la hauteur de ce bâtiment en se servant de mesures prises sur son ombre et en combinant la célèbre formule de Pythagore à des notions trigonométriques de base, je vous céderai volontiers ma place pour que vous faisiez part de votre science mathématique à tous vos petits condisciples. Dans le cas contraire... fermez-là!"  [2]

Quelques gloussements discrets accueillir la tirade du professeur alors que son destinataire prenait une jolie teinte de tomate trop mûre et disparaissait derrière son livre, ouvert en catastrophe, en geignant dans sa barbe.

"Mais pourquoi à chaque fois qu'Echizen est dans le coin ça finit toujours par me retomber dessus..?"  

Dédaignant aussi bien les regards accusateurs de son voisin que les consignes de leur professeur, Ryoma fixait au-delà de la fenêtre un regard aussi indéchiffrable que d'habitude.

                                                      ***********************

En pénétrant dans les vestiaires, cet après-midi là, Momoshiro Takeshi était moins joyeux que d'habitude à l'idée de jouer au tennis. Sa brève conversation avec Echizen, sur le toit du bahut, l'avait forcé à regarder en face une vérité qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Lorsqu'il avait acheté ce stupide truc en pâte d'amande, puis qu'il l'avait glissé dans le casier de son ami... il avait pris ça comme une bonne blague, s'interdisant délibérément de réfléchir plus loin. Pourtant, au fond, il savait bien que c'était loin d'être une plaisanterie. Mais... il aurait préféré pouvoir continuer à faire semblant de le croire. 

Il se demanda ce qu'avait pu penser son jeune équipier, tout à l'heure. Il grimaça en repensant à l'expression clairement perplexe dans l'ambre foncée habituellement indéchiffrable. Il faudrait qu'il se la joue "type super fier que son canular ait aussi bien march", la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait la demi-portion à casquette. Il ne devait pas le laisser se poser des questions... Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié, l'intimité même, qui s'était si rapidement installée entre eux. Cette complicité, inexplicable au vue de leur caractères quasiment opposés, Momo y tenait trop pour... Ses réflexions coupèrent nets et il resta figé, sa veste de regular entre les mains, son regard fixé sur le casier dont il venait de la retirer. De longues secondes les yeux améthyste contemplèrent le gâteau arrondi et les lettres qui y étaient tracées, d'une couleur si semblable à la leur...

                                                      ***********************

Les sourcils de Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitaine de la prestigieuse équipe de tennis de l'école de Seigaku, se fronçèrent derrière ses lunettes fines et, instinctivement, tous les joueurs redoublèrent d'ardeur dans leurs exercices respectifs. C'était rarement bon signe quand le bucho fronçait les sourcils...

"Pourquoi Momoshiro ne participe t'il pas à l'entraînement ce soir ?"    

Des regards étonnés s'échangèrent sur toute la surface du terrain avant de revenir au capitaine, chacun reflétant l'ignorance de son possesseur quant à cette absence inexpliquée. Les lèvres de Tezuka se pincèrent dangereusement. Chacun savait dans l'équipe que leur leader n'aimait pas les tire-au-flanc, et chacun espérait par devers lui que le spécialiste es smashs reviendrait avec une excellente excuse pour justifier son manquement au sacro-saint entraînement. Même Kaidoh ne souhaitait pas à son éternel rival de devoir se présenter sans aux moins une mort familiale tragique comme bouclier à opposer à l'ire de leur capitaine... Ce dernier s'apprêtait à leur intimer l'ordre de revenir à leur échauffement lorsque le plus jeune des regulars s'avança d'un pas, concentrant l'attention sur lui.

"Je vais aller le chercher." 

Face à lui, le bucho haussa un sourcil peu enthousiaste.

"Tu sais donc où il se trouve, Echizen ?"

"Je pense savoir."

Le flegme du gamin rivalisait d'égal à égal avec la froideur de son aîné, sous les regards admiratifs ou alarmés du reste des joueurs. Finalement, le capitaine hocha sèchement la tête en direction du benjamin de l'équipe.

"Tu as vingt minutes."  Et comme le gamin passait devant lui sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la sortie du court, il ajouta : "Si tu reviens en retard, commence directement à courir autour du terrain, ça te fera gagner du temps..."

                                                      ***********************

Ryoma n'avait pas menti : il savait où chercher. Tout comme lui-même avait ses habitudes sur le toit de l'école, Momo sempai aimait se retrouver dans le parc attenant à l'école, celui où leurs adversaires venaient fréquemment les défier - perspective qui rajoutait sans doute à l'attrait du lieu dans l'esprit du plus bagarreur des regulars. 

_Bingo!_

A peine essoufflé par sa course depuis les terrains, le jeune prodige accorda le regard de qui retrouve une vieille connaissance à un vélo abandonné contre une barrière. Tout près se faisait entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une balle de tennis frappant tour à tour contre une raquette et une surface plus dure. Se dirigeant au son, il vit ses conjectures se vérifier en tombant sur un Momoshiro qui s'était manifestement mis en tête de faire s'écrouler le mur de soutènement des escaliers du parc à grand coup de swings rageurs. Des impacts très nets marquaient le ciment et il semblait presque au jeune tennisman voir le malheureux édifice frissonner à chaque fois que le projectile quittait le tamis de la raquette. 

Comme il s'approchait silencieusement derrière son sempai, ce dernier dosa mal la force qu'il imprima à son tir et, après avoir rebondit contre le mur, la balle passa trop loin de lui et à une allure trop rapide pour qu'il la frappe de nouveau. Tendant la main, Ryoma stoppa l'objet qui se dirigeait droit vers lui, grimaçant intérieurement sous la force de l'impact sur son poignet. Il avait effectué cet arrêt sans quitter l'autre joueur des yeux, aussi rencontra t'il son regard lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour suivre la trajectoire de sa balle. 

"Je ne suis pas sûr que faire s'écrouler ces escaliers soit une idée particulièrement brillante, Momo sempai..." lâcha le chibi avec un presque-sourire railleur.

Mais sa pique n'arracha pas même un semblant de réaction à un Momo manifestement de très mauvaise humeur. Ryoma se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres alors qu'une infime crispation de ses sourcils trahissait son trouble. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était bien sa faute si le seconde année ne s'était pas présenté à l'entraînement tout à l'heure. Il avait eut tort de se rendre dans les vestiaires alors qu'il aurait du être en cours d'anglais... Pourtant ça lui avait semblé tellement évident sur le moment... ça le lui paraissait encore d'ailleurs. Mais il avait eut tort... Comme le lui confirma Momoshiro quelques secondes plus tard, s'avançant vers lui à grands pas rageurs avant de lui remettre sèchement son "cadeau" entre les mains.

"Je ne veux pas de ça, Echizen !"

Crispant ses doigts sur la pâtisserie, le petit prince du tennis leva le regard sur son aîné. Il lut de nouveau dans le sien cette étrange tristesse, clairement visible cette fois. Davantage que ça même, son ami semblait... blessé..?

"Tu t'es senti obligé de me le donner, c'est ça, hein ?! Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'avais offert ce truc stupide ?! C'était pour déconner ! Une blague !" il détourna le regard sur ces mots, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus basse, un peu étouffée peut-être, "Pourquoi t'as fait ça..? Vas l'apporter à la fille pour laquelle tu l'as acheté, baka..." 

Ryoma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'une soudaine compréhension, matinée de très gros soulagement, affluait dans son cerveau. Il secoua la tête, attirant par là de nouveau le regard de son sempai, dans lequel il planta fermement le sien.

"Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour une fille. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni pour qui. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après notre conversation, sur le toit. Et pourtant, c'était tellement évident..." il baissa un instant les yeux sur le gâteau avec un petit sourire avant de le présenter en face du regard perdu du grand brun, "Violet sur noir... C'est à toi que je pensais en l'achetant, Momo senpai, sans même m'en rendre compte."

Les yeux améthyste s'arrondirent sous la surprise et les deux tennismen restèrent figés un long moment, alors que le plus vieux d'entre eux assimilait lentement cette... déclaration..? Oui, Ryoma se rendit compte que, pour quelqu'un comme lui, prononcer autant de phrases à la suite ne pouvait que s'apparenter à une déclaration... Bougeant enfin, Momoshiro saisit délicatement la sucrerie, que son cadet lui abandonna immédiatement. Il la parcourut un moment du regard, avant de reporter ce dernier sur son vis-à-vis, une interrogation vibrant au fond des iris améthyste. Interrogation qu'il finit par énoncer dans un murmure incrédule.

"Ça veut dire... ce que je crois..?"

Le petit prodige lui retourna son regard.

"Ton cadeau, Momo senpai, c'était pas une blague, pas vrai..?"

Pour toute réponse, son aîné se rapprocha de lui et fit tomber sa casquette d'un revers de main, avant de placer sa paume dans le creux de sa nuque. Puis son visage se pencha lentement. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, tout doucement, en un baiser timide... incrédule... Un très court baiser, avant que Ryoma n'enfouisse son visage dans le T-shirt de Momo, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Son cœur... il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse battre aussi fort ! Aucun match ne l'avait jamais fait cogner ainsi contre sa poitrine, aussi long et difficile soit-il ! Non, il n'avait jamais rien connu de comparable à ce premier baiser... Quelque part, ça lui faisait presque peur. Il pressa un peu plus son visage contre la poitrine rassurante et senti deux bras puissants se refermer autour de son corps en une étreinte protectrice. Il poussa un long soupir et attendit que les battements de son cœur veuillent bien revenir plus ou moins à la normale... il n'était pas vraiment pressé...

Il ne su pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi avant qu'un petit rire, qu'il jugea beaucoup trop nerveux, ne le secoue soudain. Momoshiro ne desserra pas son étreinte tandis qu'il interrogeait son... petit ami...

"Echizen..? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"   

"Ho, trois fois rien..." il constata avec plaisir que son habituel absence d'intonation était toujours présente, "Je me demandais juste ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir expliquer à Tezuka-bucho... Je doute fort qu'il considère l'excuse "Saint Valentin" comme acceptable..."

Il sentit le corps pressé contre le sien frémir sous une vague de rire avant qu'une main ne quitte son dos pour venir lui frictionner la tête en un geste d'une familiarité réconfortante.

"On lui dira rien du tout : on ira chouiner auprès de Oishi senpai ! Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra, lui... Et puis il trouvera bien un truc ou l'autre pour calmer Tezuka..."

Ryoma préféra ne pas relever les sous-entendus planant sous ses mots et se contenta de relever la tête pour se plaindre, rituellement.

"Momo senpai, ça fait m..."

Les lèvres de son aîné ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion de terminer sa tirade... Leur baiser se fit plus long que le précédent et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux violets cherchèrent les prunelles ambrées, une interrogation manifestement existentielle les assombrissant.

"Nee, Echizen... Je peux t'appeler Ryo-chan??"

Des sourcils bruns se froncèrent dangereusement alors qu'un sourire innocent se peignait sur le visage du plus vieux des deux garçons. Sans avertissement, Ryoma passa ses deux bras autour du cou de ce dernier et, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, répondit farouchement : 

"Mada mada dane !"

                                                      ***********************

Ze end. 

                                                      ***********************

[1] Juste à titre informatif : je sais bien que les gens qui n'aiment pas le chocolat, ça existe... C'est juste que pour nos quatre lascars, là, c'est presque inconcevable comme idée! ^_^;; (Et je suis pas loin de penser comme eux!! O_o C'est bon le chocolaaaaaat!!!)

[2] Vagues souvenirs de lycée... Cherchez pas trop : c'était juste pour martyriser un peu ce pauvre Horio... *sourire un rien sadique*

                                                      ***********************

_Momo *échangeant un coup d'œil avec Ryoma* : Ben finalement, on s'en tire pas trop mal ! On est ridicule mais au moins on n'a presque pas souffert..._

_Gojyo *lugubre* : Ouais... Y'en a qu'on de la chance..._

Ben... faut dire que votre série à vous se prête plus au torturage en règle qu'au choupi-neuneu-dégoulinant...

_Sanzo__ *levant les yeux de son journal et fixant Gojyo de l' air de qui en a vu d'autre mais tout de même...* : C'est quoi cette tenue ridicule? Et cette raquette de tennis? _

_Gojyo : J'ai décidé de changer de série !  __

_Sanzo__ : ... *replonge dans son journal*_

Flo *sautant désespérément pour réussir à murmurer à l'oreille du kappa* : Tu sais, en même temps, dans PoT c'est tous des gamins, le plus vieux a même pas 14 ans. Et *regard lourd de sous entendu en direction du moine* aucun ne porte de top en cuir...

_Gojyo : ... *prends un air tragique* Je peux pas les abandonner, les pauvres !! Ils sont foutus sans moi ! _

C'est évident ! ^_^ *commence déjà à passer au prochaine tortures saiyukiennes*  

_Gojyo : ho que j'aime pas  ce sourire... ô_o  _

*pose son auréole en papier mâché sur sa tête* ^_^

_Gojyo : ... -_-_

Bon, ça suffit maintenant, ouste !! *mets à la porte les persos indésirables* Désolée, les Saiyuki-boys sont des bestioles plutôt envahissantes... Et sinon, cette fic PoT..?  ^_^;;  (soyez indulgents, c'est la Saint Valentin...)  [Et là les lignes ont été sautées !! O_o  Je renonce à comprendre... -_-]


End file.
